Conventionally, as measures for fading in a wireless communication equipment, a diversity in which a whip antenna 102 and an internal antenna 103 housed in a casing 101 are switched as shown in FIG. 17 is often used in the case of a PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) system. However, in a W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) system, since a path-diversity by a RAKE reception is performed, the wireless communication equipment has one antenna.
The wireless communication equipment complied with one wireless communication system conventionally, however, not only a mobile phone but also other wireless communication systems such as a wireless LAN are prevailing, therefore, a wireless communication equipment complying with plural wireless communication systems is required.
As a wireless communication equipment which switches an antenna element to be used depending on the wireless communication system to be used, for example, a wireless communication equipment and a wireless communication method are disclosed, which can automatically select a function to be actually executed in functions included in the wireless communication equipment of itself based on an extension state of the antenna element in the case that the equipment has a wireless communication system using plural antenna elements by switching them and a wireless communication system performing the wireless communication by using a part of these plural antenna elements (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-32177).
In a pamphlet of International Publication WO01-050636, a dual-mode mobile phone in a diversity system which can be used both in the W-CDMA system and the PDC system is disclosed.
FIG. 18 is a block diagram showing a configuration of the dual-mode mobile phone.
In FIG. 18, the dual-mode mobile phone includes a transmission and reception antenna 1501, a reception antenna 1502, a transmission circuit 1511 and a reception circuit 1512 of the W-CDMA system, a transmission circuit 1513 and a reception circuit 1514 of the PDC system, switches SW1 to SW3 for connecting the antennas 1501, 1502 to the circuits 1511, 1512 of the W-CDMA system, or to the circuits 1513, 1514 of the PDC system selectively, and a band separator 1503. At the time of monitoring when communicating in the PDC system, by conducting between T2a and T3a by the SW1, the reception circuit 1512 of the W-CDMA system monitors information from a base station of the W-CDMA system based on signals received by the antenna 1501 and the antenna 1502. At the time of monitoring when communicating in the W-CDMA system, by conducting between T1a and T3a by the SW1 and conducting between T2b and T3b by the SW2, the reception circuit 1514 of the PDC system monitors information from a base station of the PDC system based on signals received by the antenna 1501 and the antenna 1502. When the level of signals currently received becomes low, the system can be shifted to the other system quickly.
However, in the conventional wireless communication equipment and the wireless communication method written in JP-A-2003-32177, whether the plural antenna elements are used or a part of the plural antenna elements is used are switched based on the extension state of the antenna element, therefore, there was a problem that the user had to extend or house the antenna element depending on the wireless communication system.
In the conventional wireless communication equipment and the wireless communication method written in the pamphlet of International Publication WO01-050636, there was a problem that, at the time of monitoring the other communication system during the communication in one communication system, transmission could not be performed with respect to the communication system to be monitored.